Rebound
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Jimmy and Bo find out what it means to be re-infected. What side effects does this have? How will the two deal with Jimmy's new awareness and senses? Jimmy/Bo Slash


**EDIT:** I wrote this when the movie first came out, fanfiction (dot) net didn't have a place to post them during that time. So here it is now! 8DD Sorry for the horrible horrible clicheness of it all. I'll rewrite it...someday…

DUDE! We need Cursed fanfiction out there! Omfg! We have...none..whatsoever, and BoXJimmy is so kewt! Brook can die, BoXJimmy is just to kewt to pass up! The main gist of this story is Jimmy re-infects himself on accident, and wants to be the mate of Bo, but he's the 'female' of the relationship, so a wolf-like Jimmy is trying to seduce Bo! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Rebound**_

* * *

"Bo! BO!" There was no answer as Jimmy sighed, and hung his head.

"I said I was sorry! Come on, come out!" Jimmy yelled out, laughing.

The brown haired male stepped back into the room of the other, and frowned.

"What? Want to make fun of how my 'out of the closet' moment was so retarded again!? I'm so sick of it!" Bo yelled out, pouting like a small child.

"Come on man, I didn't mean it. I still think my 'fairy' joke was pretty good..." Jimmy tapped the other male on the head while laughing.

"Yeah yeah, 'The best thing about being a fairy, is you can fly.' it was amazing..." Bo drawled out in a bored voice.

"And you know it fairy boy!" Jimmy laughed again as he lightly punched more popular boy in the arm.

Both of the teenagers were 18, and were sitting on top of Jimmy's bed. His room had been covered in miscellaneous posters that showed him for the comic geek he was. No matter how much his sister begged, and pleaded Jimmy kept getting more posters about werewolves, vampires, and all of the above. He had been a werewolf, and so why wasn't it possible that the rest of the supernatural existed?

On his ceiling lay a dragon breathing fire over a village. It seemed to be watching him when he slept, and warmed his room with the red and gold colors. It wasn't exactly normal for a teen his age, but it was interesting enough to have all year round.

"So, why'd ya invite me over tonight of all nights?" Bo asked, raising an eye brow.

The young man had still been quite popular but lost a few of his closer friends due to their own homophobia. He had come out in public by telling Jimmy that being an 'actual fairy' added to his PE grade. Most of the high school seemed to have a heart attack at the exact same moment, but it was more like a mild stroke. He got hate mail now more than usual, but he was also looked upon as an icon of change for the stereo typical high school.

"Well, I just....I really wanted your advice on something...." Jimmy looked down, his happy attitude dispersing as if ash in the wind.

"I'm all ears Jimbo...." Bo replied looking even more confused.

"Well...I had a really strange dream last night. It was a flashback almost of the night that I was 'cured' ya know? Remember what I told you? About that guy my sister was dating?" Jimmy asked, looking to Bo for recognition.

"Yah, I remember. What about him?" Bo asked in confusion.

"Well, when I was trying to pull him off of my sister, I bit him in the shoulder. More importantly...I drew blood. His blood." Jimmy tried to explain to Bo.

"....so...?" Bo asked, still confused as to what this meant.

"So, that means I've infected him or really myself with the werewolf that gave the virus to me. I made the circle complete...do you know what that means?" Jimmy asked in almost horror.

"No...Just tell me what's going on already Jimmy! Stop dicking around!" Bo started to get a bit antsy.

"Well, I've basically become a werewolf permanently. My infection from him died out that night, but not my own which was created not more than five minutes earlier. That's why my transformation went away for a month. To recover! I think I'm still a werewolf Bo!" Jimmy finished, still scared to see what Bo would say or do.

"Uhm...do you know for sure yet?" Bo asked, and Jimmy shook his head.

He had no idea. Although, he was starting to get those feelings again. The same when he'd been a werewolf for the first beginning of the transformation. He was truly disgusted with himself. When he had been partial werewolf, claws, and fangs only he had felt an urge to go hunt, and kill but he mostly felt a painful pulling to something outside. It could have been a certain prey, or it could have been his want to get out, but it had pulled him the same way that his own blood pulled his senses.

At times during his days of being a werewolf, there would be spikes of pleasure that would course through his body like a potent drug. He had ripped away at his clothing until he lay naked on his bed. Then, he would rub himself whimpering to completion, crying at what made him so wanton. He wanted to be normal, but the thought of whatever had pulled him brought his senses to attention, and almost made him ache in need.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if I don't become werewolf again? Will I die?" Jimmy asked, he was terrified that he'd done something completely out of wack.

"I...I haven't the faintest clue man..You're probably asking the wrong guy anyway because I've only known this stuff since I've come out to you. I've never heard of something like that." Bo asked, tilting his head so that the shaggy hair slipped, and fell over his eyes.

"Yeah, but this is tasting his blood! It's probably not natural even for lycanthropes!!" Jimmy displayed a sick induced expression as Bo's own face fell.

"Homosexuality is considered gross and unnatural by a lot of people..." Bo said in an almost forlorn way.

"I know...sorry Bo. I actually... I wanted to tell you something. I broke it off with Brook..." Jimmy stammered, and blushed slightly.

His nerd like qualities still prevailed after he had been Curse reduced. Well, almost.

"You broke up with Brook? Why in God's name would you do that!? I thought you adored her!" Bo asked shocked, and looking up in a most disbelieving way.

"Well..she started to talk badly about your new sexual orientation, and I got pissed. I told her to stop that, or...or I would break it off with her. She laughed in my face, and then called you a faggot. I was so close to punching her...I just...Man, I don't know.." Jimmy looked startled as Bo pulled his face up to look into his own eyes.

"Thanks a lot Jimmy. You don't know how much that means to me..." Bo smiled sincerely, and patted the other on the shoulder.

"You're really a good friend. How come I never hung out with you before you were 'The Beast' from beyond?" Bo joked, and ruffled Jimmy's hair.

"Gah! Cut it out!" Jimmy laughed, and tackled Bo to the floor.

"Ooh! Now he wants to wrestle! Bring it on Fairy Master!" Bo crowed out, and locked an arm around Jimmy's neck.

"Hey! Take that back!" Jimmy laughed back, and flipped the other to the floor again as he grasped the other in a sort of twisting motion of his torso.

"Nope! It's your name now!" Bo laughed as he pulled his right leg over the other's torso, and flipped them once more.

"Give!" Bo laughed out in victory.

"Hey! Not fair!" Jimmy protested laughing.

As soon as the laughter started, it stopped mid breath.

"Jimmy?" Bo asked, looking down into his friend's face.

Jimmy's eyes widened as the pupils grew enormously, and then dilated to pinpricks of black in his dark brown eyes. His nostril's widened slightly, and he lifted his head as if in a trance, and he sucked in a long breath of air through his nose. The eyes twitched to Bo's face, and a most feral grin crossed the once tame boy's mouth.

"J-Jimmy?" Bo stuttered out, as the hands that clenched his back tightened, and brought the other lower against himself.

"Hmmm..." Jimmy murmured and sniffed at Bo's neck. Jimmy continued to snuffle along the line of his neck up to the ear. Suddenly, Jimmy bit down upon Bo's ear, and the other boy was instantly aware that he wasn't faking this, or was himself at all.

"JIMMY! Jimmy snap out of it!" Bo tried to convince the other male, but as Jimmy licked across the shell of Bo's ear, Bo felt his resistance start to slip.

"Jimmy..." Bo tried again to snap the other out of his trance.

Bo could feel his member hardening in the constriction of his pants, and he blushed self consciously. Bo could feel Jimmy rubbing his own hips into his own growing arousal, and he moaned. He couldn't control himself as Jimmy began to rub wantonly against Bo's thigh. He could feel Jimmy's own hardness pressing against him, and Bo began to sweat.

"Jimmy! Y-You're not gay! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bo tried one last time as the other growled low in his throat.

Jimmy moaned a man like snarl out, and leaned down. Instead of kissing Bo's lips, he licked at them, and started nipping at his cheeks, lips, forehead, ears, anywhere he could get his mouth. He licked, and sucked at the stinging spots soon after attacking them. Bo lay there, trying his hardest not to thrust up against the hardness that was pressed against his own. It was the war of self control, and he was slowly losing all of it.

"J-Jimmy..." Bo whimpered out more begging then scared.

"Rrrrrr.." Jimmy almost purred out.

The boy whined much like a dog, and spread his legs widely beneath the other boy. Jimmy thrust up gently against Bo, and moaned pitifully as he sniffed, and licked again at Bo's face. He still held the other in a tight grip even if he was at the bottom of such a heap of human flesh. He felt Bo in place on top of him, and groaned. The sound emitted throughout his entire body, and Bo groaned in a most painful fashion.

"What are you doing to me? What's wrong with you....?" Bo tried to protest, but his mouth was taken again by nips, and licks.

Bo could hardly stand himself as Jimmy started to rip through both of their clothing, and growled in a possessive way. Bo watched in amazement as the other's fingernails began to thicken and darken until they were claws.

Claws.

"Jimmy! You've...AH! You HAVE been re-infected!" Bo groaned out as Jimmy bit at one of Bo's small nipples.

"Hrmmm..." The werewolf lad seemed to agree with the other even if his lust filled eyes showed almost no humanity.

"God, why are you doing this!? I can't...I can't!" Bo tried to restrain himself one last time as he felt Jimmy began to shimmy a hand between their writhing hot bodies.

Bo was about to try and push the other male off of him when Jimmy slunk his right hand into the other's pants, and down his underwear. Grasping the other's erection, he gave one hard stroke, and Bo broke inside.

"Jimmy!" He all but squealed.

Bo couldn't take the stimulation as he forcefully kissed Jimmy, thrusting tongue into the hot domain that was his friend. His lips crushed forcefully into the others teeth. The thickening fangs cut small gashes into the other soft flesh, but Bo didn't care. He wrapped his tongue around the others, and felt the werewolf gasp in appreciation.

"Jimmy...Oh Jimmy please forgive me..." Bo whimpered out as he shimmied hurriedly from his pants, and boxers.

The brown haired male below the other almost howled in appreciation as skin was revealed, and friction was introduced. Bo groaned, and ripped away at the rest of Jimmy's clothing to reveal a smooth, and taut body of almost perfect proportion. He almost drooled at the sight of Jimmy stretching out in front of him, erection proudly standing at attention, and muscles rippling in the smooth movements that the lower one made to attract the top.

"God...you're so fucking hot." Bo whispered out, and bore down on his friend.

Jimmy reached his now clawed hands far above his head, and grabbed for the legs of his bed. Clenching on to them like life itself, he whimpered, and stretched out towards Bo in a most enticing fashion. His arms rippled like water from the muscles that stretched, and bunched to create a rhythm of body language. His chest smoothed as he brought his torso into the air. His hips were thick, but his straining staff was slightly beaded with pre-cum. Bo licked up the side of Jimmy's jaw line, and bit gently at his ear. He brought his hand down between their moving bodies, and stroked hard at Jimmy's own erection.

"NMM!" Jimmy groaned out in an animalistic way.

Bo grinned in an almost feral way as he continued the sweet aggravation upon the other. Bo began to trace down to Jimmy's entrance, and tested the area. He was still a virgin with men, but women he'd been with too many times to count. He'd always tried to prove himself by fucking women, but...Jimmy brought out a more rough, and sensual side of him.

"Jimmy, this'll hurt if you can understand me..." Bo warned.

He'd read books on this, he'd researched it all because he wanted to know why he felt so attracted to the male body. Why did the thought of breasts make him retch with all the extra flesh they had.

The thought of all the soft, warm, stickiness they had just felt wrong. The hard angles, and shape of the man's body below him brought a lust so foggy to his eyes he could barely remember to slide only one finger into the pliant body below him.

The werewolf groaned in appreciation as Bo gently fucked him with one finger. He gently added a second as he kissed the werewolf in happiness. He licked at Jimmy's tongue, and caught a fang with his tongue. It let loose a droplet of blood, and Bo felt Jimmy's own muscle reach out to taste the blood of the other.

Suddenly, there was a whirl of movement as Bo was suddenly on the bottom, and his fingers released from the tight warmth that was Jimmy's body. The werewolf howled out in happiness, and lifted himself onto his knees above the rock hard Bo.

"Jimmy-" Bo started, but screamed as Jimmy abruptly lowered himself completely over Bo's manhood.

"JIMMY!" Bo screamed out, and thrust twice spasmodically into Jimmy as the werewolf teen growled.

Jimmy raised himself almost completely off of the other male, and then let his entire weight bring him back down fully on top of Bo. The tight heat was more than Bo could handle. He lifted his arms to Jimmy's shoulders and tightened his grip. He raised the other boy, and slammed into him repeatedly. The tight sheath of the other boy's body made his own feel as if in heaven.

As he touched the other's prostrate on a particularly deep thrust, the werewolf teen howled out in pleasure.

"That's right Jimmy! Scream for me!" Bo yelled out, and thrust heavily into Jimmy as the werewolf panted, and strained backwards to drive himself deeper onto Bo. Deeper onto his blood mate.

Unknowingly Bo had become Jimmy's blood mate for life by letting the werewolf taste his blood in the act of mating. It was not long before Bo grabbed hold of Jimmy's raging erection, and started pulling the other boy towards release as he thrust into the tight heat that was his friend.

As both boys came within seconds of each other, Jimmy collapsed on top of Bo. He lay there panting with the other below him in a state of ecstasy.

"B-Bo?" A more human sounding Jimmy asked.

"Uh..yeah?" Bo answered, blushing heavily.

"Why am I naked and sweaty with you..and what's that in my-" Jimmy started to ask, and Bo slid out of Jimmy as the other spoke.

"OH! Oh god!" Jimmy retaliated with his own words as he felt the warmth, and fullness of Bo being pulled away from him.

"I...you..." Bo tried to explain to the other as he sat up.

"No...no, I think I know what happened..." Jimmy said, and curled up to Bo.

"Let's just think of what else we could do as soon as I figure out I lost my virginity as a werewolf..." Jimmy grinned, and kissed Bo lightly.

"...love ya.." Bo said embarrassed, as his erection started to grow again.

"Love you too." Jimmy said and kissed Bo's collar bone.

"Mm...I love the way you think too." Bo said happily.

* * *


End file.
